Anniversary
by Bloodfreakk
Summary: Here is another anime lemon oneshot. This time it is Takeo Gouda and Yamato Rinko from Ore monogatari! At the time when i am writing this ore monogatari has not finished airing, only the14th episode has aired by now, and they haven't even kissed yet, so i will be using my imagination alot. !Restricted Audiences!


Takeo x Rinko lemon oneshot

—

[I am writing on my phone, so this time - blame Auto-correct]

!For mature audiences only!

~~Story Start !

Annivesary

–My name is Takeo Gouda! And tomorrow is my three year anniversary with my girlfriend - Rinko Yamato !–

One day left, tomorrow will be the third anniversary of their relationship. Takeo curently is at his best friend's -Sunakawa Makoto's place. They are going over the plan for tomorow.

1) Pick up Yamato at her place - 8 p.m

2) Get to the restaurant - 9 p.m

3) Ride the ferris wheel - 11.30 p.m

4) Get to the last train - 12 p.m

5) Take Yamato home - 12.30 p.m

"Yoosh! Thank you Suna!" Takeo said louldly.

"No problem..- Takeo.. Take these - just in case" Suna said as he handed Takeo a small box..

…

'Condoms'

Takeo's face was red.

Takeo had told Yamato that he wouldn't lay a finger on her until she was all grown up, but the truth is - She has grown up. Yamato had gotten taller, she started acting more grown up and not to mention - she has gotten more curvy.

".. Thanks Suna" Takeo said giving his best friend a thumbs up.

Meanwhile Yamato was with her friends chatting about her date tomorrow. They chose what to wear and decided what makeup should she use.

She was extremely worried. Takeo would pick her up in the evening, and they would be out pretty late - she couldn't keep some dirty thoughts out of her head.

She lightly slapped her cheek and tried to calm down

'I can't wait for tomorow!' - they both thought.

The next day Takeo had woken up at 6 a.m and made sure his clothing was wrinkle free. He was going to wear a white button-up shirt, dress pants and shoes. After he had checked his clothes for the tenth time he was satisfied.

The evening came faster than expected, so when the clock sruck seven Takeo got dressed. He looked in the mirror and nodded "Yoshhh!"

Then he looked over at his desk - the condoms Suna had gave him were there. Takeo's face got red - but he grabbed about 3 condoms and showed them in his pant pocket. Then he got a little box with a ribbon on it - it was his gift to Yamato, a semi- expensive necklace lied in the small box.

He looked at the clock and it was 7.35. He made some final adjustments to his outfit and left after saying goodbye to his parents and sibbling. (If i am remembering correctly - Takeo's mother announced that she was pregnant in one of the earlier episodes)

He walked to his girlfriend's place and he cought a glimpse of Yamato as she was standing by the window. He didn't want to make her wait much longer, so he ran the remaining distance. As he knocked on the door he heard footsteps and the door opened - revealing his drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend.

-"Good evening Takeo-kun!"

-" Good evening Yamato! Y-you look - beautiful" Takeo replied with a blush spreading on his face.

Yamato blushed and looked down "Thank you, you look handsome Takeo-Kun"

Yamato was wearing a nice light pink blouse with short and poofy sleeves, the blouse was tucked in a black skirt that reached to about five inches above her knee. She was also wearing heels, but they didn't look too uncomfortable - they were no more than three inches.

"Let's get going" Takeo said reaching his hand out to Yamato.

"Yeah" - She replied with a smile

It seems like today was going to be amazing.

Takeo and Yamato had an amazing meal at the restaurant, and now they are on their way to the ferris wheel.

Takeo helped Yamato into the car. Yamato smiled at him once the wheel had started moving.

"I had so much fun today, thank you Takeo-kun"

"I had fun too -ah i almost forgot" he said and pulled a small box out of his pocket "Thank you for being with me for all this time" he said in a calm and caring voice and handed her the small box.

As she opened her gift her eyes became the size of tennis balls "T-takeo, i love it! Thank you so much !" she gave him a closed eye smile. Takeo smiled back with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

They got off the ferris wheel hand in hand. They had enough time to make it to the train. The train was suprisinglt quite empty, there were quite a few seats open so they sat together.

On the way back rain started pouring, so they ran to Yamato's place once the train was at their stop. Yamato unlocked the door and looked at Takeo "Takeo-kun, come inside.. You are all wet..and it's still raining outside.." she trailed off

-"It's really late, won't i bother your parents?"

-"No, it's fine.. They aren't home.. They are on a trip right now.."

-"Then i'll come in"

Takeo stepped inside and took off his shoes. "I'll get you a towel" Yamato trailed off as she walked in the bathroom and got her boyfriend a towel. "I think i have some more towels in my room, come on.." She gestured him to follow her.

"Okay" Takeo followed her upstairs

"Take a seat" Yamato gestured towards her bed as she rummaged trough her closet.

Yamato's room was very tidy, the exact opposite of Takeo.

But, opposites attract, right?

Yamato handed him a pink towel and he threw it on his head.

He also took off his shirt because Yamato offered to put it in the dryer.

"Takeo-kun can you please turn around? I need to change.." Yamato trailed off.. Takeo just have her a curt nod and turned his body towards the window. He could hear the sound of fabric slididng against Yamato's skin.. It turned him on, but he managed to hide it.

Then thunder cracked trough the silence and Yamato practically jumped into Takeo's arms, once she realised what she had done she looked up at Takeo . In a second all the tension went away and they kissed. This kiss however was different, without them both even noticing, Yamato was lying in the bed and Takeo was on top.

As they both pulled back for air they shared a look, a look that said that - They wanted eachother, no, needed eachother. Their lips were soon reunited in yet another passionate kiss. The kiss was needy. Their toungues were grinding against eachother and Yamato's hands were rested around Takeo's neck. Their shyness had faded away, they were having a full on make out session.

Takeo detached his lips from hers and moved on to her neck. He gave little butterfly kisses, but as he was kissing one particular spot Yamato let out a quiet moan. Takeo looked up and saw - her face flushed and her hand was pressed against her mouth. "Did that..feel good?" he asked Yamato. Her face got even redder, if that was even possible "Y-yes...it felt really good.."

"Yamato.. Do you wan't to do this with me? I know i want to - i don't want to pressure you into anything- so, -" Takeo's ramble was cut off by Yamato smashing her lips to his. Once she pulled away she said "I - i love you Takeo-kun... I .. I know i want this- so- so, don't h-hold back.." her face was red and she was looking to the side. Takeo nodded and looked down at Yamato's chest - only to realise that she isn't wearing a shirt. She had been frightened by the thunder that she even forgot that she was shirtless - well, that makes them even.

He planted kisses on her collar bone and moved lower until he was met with her bra. He lightly pulled Yamato up and unclasped her bra. He took it off and set it on the floor then - he looked at her breasts. It was the first time he had seen a girls breasts so it was kind of a big deal to him.

As she lied back down Takeo got back on top. He slowly leaned in to her breasts and gave one of them a kiss, and he heard Yamato moan - a sign of pleasure. So he repeated the action, but this time on her nipple. This action earned him a louder moan from his beloved. He wanted to make her feel as good as possible so he quickened up the pace and started lightly sucking on her nipple whilst his other hand was massaging the other breast. "uhn..- ahh.. Tak-Eeo" Those were the lewd sounds Rinko was making now, those sounds made Takeo's erection harder.

He started trailing kisses down to her shorts waist band. He looked up once more asking for her approval. Yamato was a panting mess by now. She nodded. He slowly pulled them off - leaving Yamato only in her panties. Her shorts were thrown in an unknown direction. Takeo lightly rubbed her trough her undergarment. Yamato let out a squeak - she was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

So he took the clothing piece off - leaving Yamato completely bare.

The lewd expression on her face accompanied with the sounds coming from her mouth were very arrousing. Takeo situated himself between her legs and placed a gentle kiss on her vagina. "Mhnn- ahh... Takeo don't do that- it's dirty.." however he didn't listen because he knew that it felt good. He started licking her at a moderate pace, slowly speeding up and licking her clitoris a few times. Yamato's fingers were tangled in his short black hair.

Takeo licked at her enterance and that made Yamato moan louder and grab his hair tighter - it stung a little but it felt good at the same time. So he advanced further as be inserted his toungue in her enterance. That made Yamato mewl with excitement and lust. He started to speed up "Takeo! Ahh-ahh T-ah- Takeo" squealed Yamato as she released. Takeo lislcked some of her juices up. He reached into his pocket and took out a condom. He was about to put it on when - " Wait.."

"Is something wrong Yamato? Do you want to stop ?"

She simply shook her head

"I want to make you feel good too- just like you did to me.. "

Takeo was speechless. Yamato advanced and undid his belt buckle and opened the zipper and button on his pants. She sucked in a breath and pulled his pants off - and accidentaly along with his boxers. Takeo still a bit speachless.

Yamato was suprised at his size - he was about 8 or 9 inches long and pretty thick. She swallowed her fear and took his member in her hand. She started pumping her hands on his erection. Takeo was grunting and moaning her name - his voice was even more husky and sexy than usual. This encouraged her so she started pumping faster. Then she mustered up all of her courage and put the head of his cock in her mouth. Takeo gasped - this was an amazing feeling. It wat different from the few times he had touched himself. Yamato's mouth was gentle and her toungue was also doing wonders. The part of his memeber that she couldn't take was being massaged with her hands. Takeo was gripping the bed sheets and grunting her name loudly. "YAMATO! " He yelled as he came in her mouth. "I'm sorry!" he said in his loud voice looking for a place where she could spit it out. But she swallowed it. "Now we are even" she said with a smile. Takeo was shocked again.

After Takeo recovered from his shock Yamato lied back down on the bed "Please Takeo-kun.." she said cutely, yet seductevly. He quickly put on the condom, then Takeo ablidged and cravled on top of her, resting on his forearms. Yamato smiled. So he positioned himself and pushed in half of his cock in one push. Yamato's smile faded as tears welled up in her eyes and pain was visible on her face. "Yamato! What's wrong? Did i do something wrong?! Do- You are bleeding!" she loiked up at her panicking boyfriend and said "It's normal that it hurts on the first time, the bleeding is normal too.. " she gave him a smile " Just please don't move for a little while.."

Takeo was still concerned but nodded. He waited. Yamato didn't feel too much pain anymore so she tried moving just a little bit. Once she did she let out a moan - that was the sign for Takeo to start moving - so he did.

His thursts were slow and deep, Yamato didn't feel a trace of the pain because it was replaced by pleasure. "F-faster!" she moaned and Takeo happily did just that. His thursts became extremely fast and hit her g-spot with every thrust. " Yamato i'm - nghh- close!" he moaned. "I-i' clo-SE too!"

Takeo thrusted a few more times when he rammed as deep as he could go and climaxed. Yamato followed suit. Takeo collapsed next to Yamato and pulled out of her.

"I love you Yamato"

"I love you too Takeo, Happy anniversary"

And with that they slipped in a nice, well deserved sleep.

The end.


End file.
